A chip module having the standard of Land Grid Array Package, such as a central processor of a computer host, is mounted on a socket connector of a circuit board. The socket connector includes an insulating body, a plurality of conductive terminals and a locking assembly. The plurality of conductive terminals is provided in the insulating body. The insulating body supports a chip module thereon. The locking assembly presses the chip module on the insulating body. In this way, electric contacts on the bottom surface of the chip module can be brought into electrical contact with conductive terminals of the insulating body, and thus is electrically connected to the circuit board via these conductive terminals.
The top surface of the chip module is coated with a layer of adhesive heat-dissipating paste. A heat dissipator is disposed on the socket connector to contact with the heat-dissipating paste coated on the top surface of the chip module, thereby dissipating the heat generated by the chip module.
When the heat dissipator is picked up, the locking assembly blocks the chip module. In this way, the chip module can be avoided from being picked up together with the heat dissipator and can be avoided from the later falling and damage.
Taiwan Patent Publication No. M257534, published on Feb. 21, 2005, discloses a conventional socket connector, which includes an insulating base, a frame, a pressing cover and a poking rod. The insulating base is provided with a receiving portion and a mounting portion. The receiving portion accommodates the chip module therein. The side edge of the mounting portion is provided with a plurality of projecting points. The inside edge of a hollow bottom wall of the frame is provided with a plurality of troughs. The protruding points mate with the troughs, respectively, so that the insulating base is combined with the frame and the pressing cover and the poking rod are pivotally connected to two opposing ends of the frame.
When the chip module is disposed in the socket connector, the dimension of the space of the receiving portion that accommodates the chip module is slightly larger than the dimension of the chip module, so that it is easier to dispose the chip module in the socket connector. However, owing to this clearance, the chip module is movable in the socket connector and thus cannot be positioned accurately. Accordingly, the electric contacts on the bottom surface of the chip module may deviate from the conductive terminals of the insulating base easily. As a result, the chip module cannot be brought into electrical connection with the socket connector normally and thus cannot exhibit the performance thereof. According to the above, in practice, the above-mentioned socket connector really has some inconvenience and problems and thus needs to be improved.